


Trouble

by spowell Count Dracula series (SPowell)



Series: Count Dracula [40]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Chastity Belt, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Vampires, Voyeurism, Werewolves, blood-lust, blood-sucking, dark!fic, dub-con, evil!Merlin, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Count%20Dracula%20series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur cannot keep silent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the mistake in the last entry. A reader pointed it out and I changed it. Arthur's parents died when he was almost seventeen, not twelve.

Arthur knew that the lines of the chastity belt he wore clearly showed beneath the thin material of his trousers. Even if Leander had not been informed of its presence—and Arthur was sure he had been—he would know by looking at Arthur that it was there and why it was there. Leander walked past Arthur without saying anything, and Arthur stared after him.

At meal time, Leander completely ignored Arthur, which surprised Arthur at first. He’d expected taunting words. But as time went on, Arthur began to understand what form of torture Leander had in mind. He watched as Leander took Will’s cock into his mouth, sucking gently at it before withdrawing to tease the tip with his tongue. It was an arousing sight, and Arthur’s cock could not fill, no matter how much it wanted to. He tried not to look, but Will’s gasps and groans kept drawing his eyes.

As for the rest of the table, Morgana fingered herself; Bogdan fucked Yvette in his lap, his massive hands teasing her breasts beneath the gauzy material of her gown; and Mordred drank from Bianca’s throat as she pleasured him with one hand. The rest of the family stared in avid interest.

Arthur glanced at Percy, who sat by Arthur’s side, an incredible bulge threatening to rip through his pants. Arthur was on fire, his limp cock burning but prevented from filling by the cruel leather straps. The plug in Arthur’s arse pushed at his prostate, teasing him.

Arthur suddenly wanted to suck Percy’s cock more than he wanted to do anything in the world. Dracula had not expressly forbidden Arthur from doing so—but Arthur was unsure if the act would anger his lover. Percy’s hand moved to his crotch, as though aware of Arthur’s thoughts. He restlessly rubbed at his bulge, eyes moving from Arthur to the elaborate blow job going on in front of them.

Arthur didn’t know if Leander’s scheme was to simply make Arthur watch in perpetual arousal or to actually act upon his arousal; but either way, it was working. Arthur scraped his chair back and fell to his knees, scrambling to open Percy’s trousers. When he pulled the obscenely long phallus from where it was tucked down the leg of Percy’s trousers, Arthur had to jump back before it hit him in the eye.

Percy seemed frozen in place, barely moving as he breathed. Arthur stared at the huge cock, licking his lips in anticipation before wrapping them around the tip and sucking at it, tasting salty drops of pre-cum.

Percy groaned, throwing his head back. His big hands hovered over Arthur’s head, wanting to touch the golden locks but obviously afraid to. Arthur’s bound groin hung limp between his legs, but his balls pounded with need as he slurped and licked around the massive organ stretching his mouth wide. It was a struggle to keep his teeth covered—and Percy gasped when Arthur occasionally scraped him. It was like having a great, pulsing sausage touching the back of his throat, and Arthur tingled all over at the sensation. He swallowed, and Percy keened before shooting his release down Arthur’s throat, almost chocking Arthur as Percy began to compulsively thrust. Arthur grasped the man’s muscular thighs and held on until Percy withdrew.

Arthur sagged to the floor, afire with desire but unable to release it. Unknowingly, Dracula had left him to wallow in a state of increasing arousal. He moved his arse against the floor just to get the feeling of the plug swiping against his prostate, and whimpered. He looked up to find Leander watching him, a smug smile upon his face.

Arthur rose on shaky legs and went to his room, Percy following. He crawled onto the bed he shared with Dracula, pulling the curtains around him for privacy before stripping himself of his trousers and looking down.

Arthur’s cock hung, soft and empty, but his balls were fat, round, and angrily red. He fondled them, turning to bury his face in Dracula’s pillow to take in the lingering scent there. He squeezed his buttocks around the plug, enjoying the spark of relief it gave him when he did so. He knew the noises he made were pathetic, but he couldn’t help himself; and since Percy had been ordered to remain with him, Arthur could not blame him for being there to hear them.

The sound of the curtains scraping aside drew Arthur’s attention, and he looked over his shoulder. Percy reached out and wiped a tear from Arthur’s face before dragging his hand down his clothed back to rest on Arthur’s bare bottom.

“The Count would not want you to suffer like this,” Percy said. “I cannot remove the belt, but perhaps I can help a little.” With that, he pressed his palm against the plug and pushed it in, hard. Arthur gasped as it dug into his prostate. Percy did it again, and again, until he was slamming the plug into Arthur while Arthur wailed helplessly, clutching at the bed sheets. A feeling similar to climax climbed over Arthur’s insides—he wasn’t sure how it was possible, but it seemed he was coming without his prick getting hard. As the tingles washed over him, his body jerking in reaction, Arthur sobbed repeated thank you’s to Percy in relief.

The following evening, Leander had company. A family from a nearby castle—an ally tribe—came for tea. They looked at Arthur curiously, perhaps able to tell that he wasn’t exactly human nor exactly vampire, but Leander only referred to Arthur as “Dracula’s project” and turned the subject to other things.

Just when Arthur believed that he would get through the visit without trial, Leander purposely tipped his cup, spilling hot tea all over Arthur’s trousers. Arthur immediately peeled them off, which left him standing on in his shirt and chastity belt. The visiting family all tittered at the sight—particularly the plug and the piercings on his balls and cock.

“Dracula seems to want to keep others off his property,” a woman named Francesca said.

“More like ‘out of’ his property,” her companion replied with a smile.

Face flaming, Arthur excused himself to go to his room to dress, very aware of the eyes upon his bare arse.

Later, Arthur sat at the dinner table, his plug digging into him, and watched Leander fuck Will. Will lay with his back on the table, his legs on Leander’s shoulders. Leander stroked Will’s swollen belly as he pounded into him, the dishes on the table rattling. The visitors were still with them, and they applauded when Will came with a shout. One man dipped his bread into the cum pooling on Will’s belly and ate it.

Moments later, as people resumed eating, Arthur gasped when Leander casually slung his soup Arthur’s way, splattering it over Arthur’s shirt. The hot liquid burned Arthur’s skin, and Arthur quickly divested himself of the garment.

“Look at the nipple rings!” Francesca squealed. “It’s just like on his genitals!”

“Is he Dracula’s slave?” Someone asked.

“I’m not his slave,” Arthur said coldly. “I am his blood-mate.”

The murmuring around the table stopped.

“His blood-mate?” A scrawny man with a long mustache asked. “But I thought such a relationship was only legend.”

Leander flicked his hand derisively. “My cousin likes to think Arthur is his blood-mate. It’s some sort of kink play, I think.”

Several people around the table nodded. Kink they understood well.

Rage built up in Arthur’s chest. “It is not play, it is real, and you know it!” He said to Leander through gritted teeth.

“Shut up,” Leander reprimanded, and Arthur felt Percy’s warning squeeze on his arm. He ignored it.

“I won’t—I have a right to speak, particularly when all that comes from your mouth about me is lies!” Arthur practically shouted.

The visiting family didn’t seem to know what to think, looking from Arthur to Leander and back again.

“You’ll do well to shut your mouth and keep it shut,” Leander said warningly, a spark in his eyes. “You are no more than my cousin’s pet, no matter what he’s told you.”

Arthur stood, throwing his ruined shirt down. “I am Dracula’s blood-mate, and _you_ know it! Now I want to hear you say it!”

Leander got up from his seat and faced Arthur. “I won’t. It’s a lie. You are a pet at most and a slave at least. Know your place, or I will report this to Dracula when he returns and he will punish you.”

“He will not punish me for speaking the truth,” Arthur said. His arse ached from the plug, and his skin burned from the hot soup. He hated Leander with a passion. He was tired of being humiliated by the man. How dare he deny Arthur’s relationship to the Count in front of these people?

“Get out of my sight, slave,” Leander ordered in a cold voice.

“Do not call me a slave,” Arthur growled.

“You are a slave—and since Dracula’s not here for you to suck his cock, you’d best suck mine. On your knees.”

“Fuck off.”

Leander’s face turned purple with rage. He reared back as though to slap Arthur, and Arthur blocked it, striking back with his other hand.

“You struck me!” Leander stared at Arthur, amazed. The room was completely silent save for Arthur and Leander’s angry breathing.

“Guards!” Leander shouted. “Take him to the dungeons!”


End file.
